prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Al Katrazz
|death_date = |birth_place = Vista, California |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= TNT Tom Howard |debut= 1997 |retired= }} Brian Fleming (October 8, 1971) is an American professional wrestler who currently wrestles in the independent circuit. He is currently known by his ring name Al Katrazz. Career Ultimate Pro Wrestling (2000-2007) Fleming worked nearly seven years for Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW) under the ringnames Alkatrazz and Al Katrazz. In this time he one time captured the UPW Tag Team Championship with Hardkore Kidd as Hardkore Inc. Fleming debuting in UPW tagging with Basil in a losing effort to Mike Knox and Samoa Joe at UPW Proving Ground on December 12, 2000 in the Galaxy Theatre of Santa Ana, California. On February 2, 2001 Definition of Pain (Al Katrazz and Bad Boy Basil) were eliminated in a tournament for the vacant the UPW Tag Team Championship at UPW Warzone in the Galaxy Theatre by losing to The Ballard Brothers, the tournament and the championship eventually were won by Evolution (Frankie Kazarian and Nova) on May 30. On June 6, 2001 in the Galaxy Theatre at UPW Control Al Katrazz wrestled his first single match by losing to Adam Pearce. At UPW Unfinished Business in the Galaxy Theatre on August 22 he lost to Keiji Sakoda. After three victories in a row over Kid Vicious, Jack Bull and The Drunken Irishman he challenged the UPW Heavyweight Champion Mikey Henderson at UPW Season's Beatings on December 19 but failed. On May 5, 2002 Al Katrazz and Hardkore Kidd started a short feud with a Falls Count Anywhere match at UPW Gold Rush in the Galaxy Theatre where Al Katrazz lost. The feud was settled after a match for Respect on June 11 at UPW Home Of The Brave II, which Hardkore Kidd won also. Since January 8, 2003 Al Katrazz and Hardkore Kidd tagging as Hardkore Inc., after failing to capture the UPW Tag Team Championship in a losing effort with The Ballard Brothers (Shane and Shannon Ballard) at UPW Rage On The River: Unleashed on April 19 at the Edgewater Event Center in Laughlin, Nevada, they defeat The Ballard Brothers for the championship on April 25 in a Tables match at UPW Entertainment Overload took place at The Grove in Anaheim, California. After severall title defenses, The Ballard Brothers regained the UPW Tag Team Championship at UPW Overload on February 20, 2004 in Anaheim, California contest as a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Before a hiatus in 2006 (taping for Wrestling Society X) and eventually leaving for Alternative Wrestling Show and SoCal Pro Wrestling in 2007, Fleming wrestled a couple of match in 2004 and 2005 for UPW. His last match for UPW took place on January 1, 2007 where he lost to Human Tornado at UPW O.C. Dojo in San Clemente, California. World Wrestling Federation (2001) In the World Wrestling Federation Fleming wrestled one match under the ringname Al Fleming. In this contest he lost to Test at the February 2, 2001 edition of WWF Jakked which was taped in Phoenix, Arizona. Impact Zone Wrestling (2002; 2005) Fleming sporadically worked for Impact Zone Wrestling (IZW). On July 7, 2002 he defeated Tommy Drake and held victory over Babi Slymm on October 13, 2005. Alternative Wrestling Show (2003-2007) In Alternative Wrestling Show (AWS) Fleming debuted under the ringname Al Katrazz as a part of the Hardkore Inc. by defeating Babi Slymm, Disco Machine and Super Dragon in a tag team match along with Adam Pearce and Hardkore Kidd on May 31, 2003. Over the following month Al Katrazz was victorious over Wrestlers like Kenny King, Babi Slymm, Disco Machine, Excalibur, Super Dragon and many others. On May 1, 2004 he and Hardkore Kidd captured the AWS Tag Team Championship by defeating Lil Cholo and Scorpio Sky. At A Major Styles Clash on September 25 Al Katrazz and Skulu (substitute for Hardkore Kidd) lost the titles to Misterioso and Super Boy. In 2005 he teamed up with Davey Richards unsuccessesfully challenging the AWS Tag Team Champions Los Chivos (Enigma de Oro & Kayam) on June 18 in a tag team match and July 30 in four-way match involving Junior and Phoenix Star as well as Ronin and Top Gun Talwar. After losing to the AWS Heavyweight Champion Human Tornado at Turkey Sandwich on November 26, 2005 via disqualification, he captured the championship on May 20, 2006 at Mayhem: A Fight For The Belt. He won a 32-Man-Bunkhouse-Brawl at Bart's Bunkhouse Brawl on July 29 to retain the AWS Heavyweight Championship, lasting over 64 minutes. After losing to Human Tornado via disqualification on September 30 at Prelude To A Slaughterhouse the AWS Heavyweight Championship was vacated on October 1. On March 11, 2007 Al Katrazz participated in the World War III 60 Man Battle Royal at the Five Year Anniversary amongst Adam Pearce, Babi Slymm, Disco Machine, Joey Ryan, Johnny Paradise, Johnny Suave, Markus Riot, Rocky Romero, Ryan Taylor, Scorpio Sky, T.J. Perkins, Top Gun Talwar, and many others. Eventually Lil Cholo won the match. From June 22 an July 27 Al Katrazz competed in a tournament for the vacant AWS Heavyweight Championship. After defeating Enigma de Oro, Apollo Kahn and Peter Goodman in the previous rounds, he held victory over Aaron Aguilera at Crowning A Champion to become the new AWS Heavyweight Champion. On November 4 he lost the championship to Lil Cholo in a No Disqualification Falls Count Anywhere match. Pro Wrestling Zero-One (2003) Under the ringname Jason Alcatraz Fleming was part of the Pro Wrestling Zero-One event''ZERO-ONE * U$A 3003'' on January 5 and 6, 2003 at the Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Japan. On the first day he was defeated by Hashif Khan. The next day he and A.J. Styles claimed victory over Mr. Otani and Tatsuhito Takaiwa in a bout over 14 minutes. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2003 - 2004) In Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) Al Katrazz along with Adam Pearce and The Hardkore Kidd revived Hardkore Inc. for a few matches. At the PWG Debut Show on July 26, 2003 Adam Pearce, Al Katrazz and The Hardkore Kidd beat The X-Foundation (Funky Billy Kim, Joey Ryan and Scott Lost). On August 30, the second day of the tournament Bad Ass Mother 3000 Al Katrazz and Hardkore Kidd defeated Apollo Kahn and Hook Bomberry. Al Katrazz and Hardkore Kidd were eliminated in the first round of the Tango and Cash Invitational Tournament by The Havana Pitbulls (Ricky Reyes and Rocky Romero) on January 24, 2004 in Santa Ana, California. The tournament was held to crown the first PWG Tag Team Champions, eventually The Strong Style Thugs (B-Boy and Homicide) defeated American Dragon and Super Dragon to win the championship. National Wrestling Alliance (2006-2008) On January 21, 2006 Fleming debuted under the ringname Al Katrazz in the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) by losing an elimination tag team match along with Adam Pearce, Crayz and The Plague to Aaron Aguilera, Babi Slymm, Human Tornado and Sexy Chino at The Super Bart Shuffle. At Pro Wrestling Summit on September 22 in the Orleans Arena of Las Vegas, Nevada Al Katrazz jointed forces with Aaron Aguilera again, but losing to Human Tornado and Konnan. In 2007 Fleming sporadically worked for NWA, while concentrating on Alternative Wrestling Show and taping Episodes for Wrestling Society X. Until January 18, 2008 Al Katrazz is usually part of the NWA TV-Show Wrestling Showcase where he jobbed to severall wrestlers in single and tag team competition. Expecting an squash match he won over Cassidy O'Brien in 2 minutes, he lost every match he was scheduled for. Wrestling Society X (2006-2007) In 2006 Fleming was taping the Episodes for Wrestling Society X (WSX) under the ringname Alkatrazz joining forces with Luke Hawx. The most notable match he had there was a Tables, Ladders y Cervezas Match versus Los Pochos Guapos (Aaron Aguilera and Kaos), which was taped on November 12. SoCal Pro Wrestling (2007-present) Fleming is wrestling SoCal Pro Wrestling (SCP) under the ringname Al Katrazz. On April 14, 2007 he was part of SoCal - The Debut Event at the High School Gym in Oceanside, California where he lost to Jason Redondo. At SoCal Super Clash on September 15, 2007 in Flemings hometown Vista, California he defeated NWA World Heavyweight Champion Adam Pearce via disqualification, but NWA championships don't change hands by DQ. Fleming lost to Jason Redondo in a match for the vacant SCP Heavyweight Championship at SoCal Pro 1 Year Anniversary on April 26, 2008 in the Boys & Girls Club of Oceanside, California. Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **AWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hardkore Kidd *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' **UPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hardkore Kidd In wrestling *'Managers **C. Edward Vander Pyle (Independent) **El Jefe (Independent) **Pete Doyle (UPW) *'Tag Teams and Stables''' :*West Coast Cartel (with Oliver John) *'''Wrestlers trained by Fleming **SoCal Crazy External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1971 births Category:1997 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers